memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Borgangriff (2373)
Ich lese gerade im englischen Artikel, dass im Funkverkehr bei der Schlacht im Typhon Sektor Kelsey Grammar zu hören sei, der allerdings nicht in den Credits erwähnt wird - was ja dann für eine umgerüstete USS Bozeman aus Déjà vu sprechen würde... Kann das einer bestätigen und ggf. ändern? Ich kenne zunächst einmal Mr. Grammar nicht im Original - und habe auch "nur" die deutsche DVD mit entsprechendem PAL Speed-Up. -- defchris 15:31, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Das Gerücht kursiert schon seit einiger Zeit und taucht hin und wieder auf der TrekBBS auf -- kann es leider bestätigen noch dementieren und einen glaubwürdigen Befürworter kenne ich auch nicht -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:38, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Da müßte man wohl Kelsey Grammar selbst fragen. Aber warum ist der Schauspieler überhaupt so wichtig? Ich glaube es gab sogar mal einen Roman mit ihm als Captain der USS Enterprise-E für eine Mission. --Kempec 16:20, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Warum Grammar "so wichtig" ist? Weil's eventuell ein Beleg dafür wäre, dass die Bozeman aus der Episode Déjà vu an der Schlacht teilgenommen hat - nur der Name allein reicht nicht aus, da IIRC auch eine Bozeman in DS9 erwähnt wurde, allerdings nur das Schiff, nicht, wer das Schiff kommandiert oder welcher Klasse das Schiff angehört. - Ich weiß allerdings nur, dass eine Bozeman erwähnt wurde, nicht wo oder wann... -- defchris/✍ talk 20:14, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Hat sich mal einer ntensiever mit STCCG beschäftigt .. dort wird die Bozeman als Schiff genannt das an der Schlacht teil genommen hat ... ja die Bozeman aus Déjà vu Ich finde, selbst wenn man mit Gewissheit sagen könnte, dass seine Stimme vorhanden ist, kann man nicht daraus schließen welches Schiff er kommandiert. Die Bozeman aus Déjà Vu ist meiner Meinung nach zu alt um weiterhin im Dienst zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ein neues Schiff bekommen, falls er überhaupt im Dienst blieb. Was bedeutet eigentlich IIRC? --Kempec 21:12, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) : Offtopic: IIRC bedeutet If I recall correctly ("Wenn ich mich recht entsinne"). Verwandt mit AFAIK "As far as I know" ("so weit ich weiß") und IMHO "In my (humble) opinion" ("Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach..."). Vielleicht sollten wir nicht voraussetzen, dass jeder ein aktuelles Jargon File bei der Hand hat. -- Florian - ✍ talk 22:49, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) Listen über Listen Liste der Raumschiffe bei der Schlacht im Typhon Sektor steht ja noch immer (zum Glück!) leer. Was kann man denn mit Gewissheit an Schiffen auflisten? Doch nur die Bozeman und die Defiant, oder kann noch jemand da was heraushören? Lohnt sich die Liste überhaupt? -- defchris (✍ talk) 00:42, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Werden darüber eigentlich Informationen gegeben, ich weiß nur aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, das dort eine Flotte "mobilisiert" wird, mehr aber auch nicht. --D47h0r 22:10, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) :: Die USS Endeavor wird noch erwähnt... und später im Sol-Sektor ist auch eine entsprechende Nebula-Klasse zu sehen. --Mark McWire 16:53, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Zerstörung des Kubus "Der Kubus hat bislang nur starke Beschädigungen an der Oberfläche, und als die Nachricht von der Zerstörung des Flaggschiffs eintrifft, übernimmt Picard das Kommando über die Flotte. Durch seine nach wie vor bestehende Verbindung zum Kollektiv erfährt er von dem Schwachpunkt des Kubus und lässt alle feuerbereiten Schiffe der Flotte auf diesen Bereich feuern - mit dem Erfolg, dass der Kubus zerstört wird." Hatte Picard wirklich Kontakt mit dem Kollektiv oder wusste er von den Schwachstellen des Kubus, da er sich vorher durch die Assimilierung selbst im Kollektiv befand? --D47h0r 22:08, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Er horcht einen Moment lang ins Leere. In der Szene ist dann ein Flüstern mehrerer Stimmen zu hören, woraufhin Picard dann das Kommando übernimmt und die Koordinaten übermittelt. Heißt für mich, dass er noch immer Kontakt zum Kollektiv hat. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 22:32, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel Hat der Artikel eine Chance zum Exzellenten Artikel? --Janeway 18:41, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht... Das Problem ist vor allem, dass man nur Bilder zum Schlachtgeschehen in der Nähe der Erde hat - mehr nicht. Daher konzentrieren sich auch alle Bilder in der Mitte des Artikels und schnüren dort den Text ein. Müssen wir mal schauen, ob man im Laufe der Nominierung - man hat ja zehn Tage Zeit, um Mängel zu beheben - noch mehr findet oder einen anderen Konsens findet. 19:11, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::vielleicht kann man das ein oder andere Bild verschieben oder streichen? --Janeway 19:47, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Soundfile Salve Ich weiss, was ein .ogg Soundfile der "Widerstand ist Zwecklos!" - Nachricht aus dem Film hier in Memory Alpha gibt. Dank google hab ich den wiedergefungen. Könnte den jemand mal an Entsprechender Stelle einbinden? Link: http://memory-alpha.org/de/images/6/68/Widerstand_ist_zwecklos.ogg Danke Kenji 3x2 Pixel Beweis für Millenium Falke? Habe mir gerade eben nochmal die DVD angeguckt und das Schiff gesucht das der Millenium Falke sein soll. Als einziges Schiff was dafür in Betracht kam war so klein und so schnell wieder aus dem Bild verschwunden das man nichtmal als Standbild auf die Idee käme das das der Falke ist. Das Bild ist in der Form so auch nicht im Film zu sehen. Selbst auf dem verlinkten Bild hat das Schiff wenig Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Falken. Habt ihr da vielleicht irgendwelche Beweise, das die Jungs von Paramount das wirklich beabsichtigt hatten? Gruß Turner thumb|Da ist er, der Falcon :Naja, a) kann man mit ein bisschen gutem Willen schon den Rasenden Falken erkennen, jedenfalls wenn man es weiß, und b) kennt die MA/en sogar den Namen des CGI-Artists, der den Falken eingebaut hat (John Knoll), und deswegen gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das durch Insider-Quellen eindeutig bestätigt wurde--Bravomike 21:56, 28. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ist der In-Joke auf irdegeneinerweise handlungsmäßig begründet das Millennium-Falke gegen die Borg antritt?Denn auf StarWars Seiten gibt es kein Einsatzverweis.In Eimem Starwars-Buch wird erwähnt das Schiffe der Venator-Klasse gegen babarischer Specis ausserhalb des der dortigen Galaxis eingesetzt wurden.Euroseven :Nein, der Falke wurde offenbar einfach als CGI-Objekt im Hintergrund benutzt - wo ist das Problem? Solange es keine Superduper-HDTV-Auflösung gibt, in dem das Bild gestochen scharf ist (auch mit 1080p wird man wohl kaum ein Schiff erkennen können), wird der M.F. auch in Zukunft wohl nur für uns eine Hintergrundnotiz sein, die sich auf interne Quellen beruft? P.S.: Wenn du einen Benutzernamen/Nickname in Beschlag nehmen willst: Registriere dich bitte und logg dich unter diesem Namen ein. Tust du dies nicht, kannst du nicht mit irgendeinem Namen unterschreiben - tue dies bitte immer mit --~~~~. 20:11, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Es ist ein Scherz. Er hat keinen Sinn im Bezug auf Star Trek, und schon garnicht im Bezug auf Star Wars.--Bravomike 20:36, 1. Feb. 2008 (UTC) DS9 Allerdings gibt es einen Kontinuitätsfehler bei der Einreihung des Films in die damals aktuelle Serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Die im Handlungsstrang nachfolgende Episode "Im Lichte des Infernos", spielt ab Sternzeit 50564, also eigentlich einige Monate vor dem Film. SISKO A Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant will affect Cardassia every bit as much as it will affect us. (a beat) Besides, we need all the help we can get. The Dominion picked a perfect time to invade. The Cardassian fleet is in shambles, the Romulans aren't much better off, and between the Klingon War and the latest Borg attack, Starfleet's spread pretty thin. moment, wer sagt denn das mit der aussage dieser aussage genau diese schlacht gemeint ist? vieleicht gab es vorher noch einen borg angriff. spricht etwas dagegen das die Schlacht von Wolf 359 gemeint ist?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:25, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Als Picard die Nachricht bekommt, dass die Borg zurück sind, sind da nicht alle überrascht? Und Wolf 359 ist wohl kaum die latest attack und auch vor dem Kligonen-Krieg, nicht danach--Bravomike 19:32, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) stimmt. also müsste dieser mögliche borg angriff nach stattgefunden haben. das ist zumindest theoretisch anderthalb jahre davor. also, das als fehler anzukreuzen währe IMO spekulation--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:42, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Vielleicht nicht als eindeutiger Fehler, aber ich würde es schon in der HGI erwähnen, immerhin denkt man daran ja als allererstes...--Bravomike 19:46, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ich formuliere es mal um--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:45, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es gibt noch zwei Indizien die den Borg-Angriff sogar recht gut einordnen könnten, wenn es nicht die ST8-Sternzeitangabe gäbe. * 1.) In der Folge 5x07 "Die Reise nach Risa" sind die Extremisten ziemlich aufgebracht und ihnen scheinen noch die Schecken in den Gliedern zu stecken, was sich in folgender Bemerkung wiederspiegelt: FULLERTON Because if I see you as helpless children, then how do you think the Borg see you? Or the Romulans? Or the Klingons or the Dominion? These empires look at the Federation and they see a prize, a prize we've forgotten how to protect. And if we don't change our ways, they're going to take it from us. *: Worf sagt außerdem in dieser Folge: WORF Perhaps I was... for a time. But I believe the Federation will survive the Dominion, the Borg... and even people like you. *: Auch spricht die Tatsache, dass ein Teil der DS9-Crew und insbesondere Worf sich Urlaub nimmt, u.U. dafür das in letzter Zeit viel Trouble war. * 2.) Zwischen 5x06 "Immer diese Last mit den Tribbles" und 5x13 "Für ie Uniform" taucht IMO die USS Defiant nicht ein einziges mal auf. Ein weiteres Indiez, dass die Schlacht in diesem Zeitraum stattgefunden hat, da die Defiant nachweislich sowohl bei der Typhon-Schlacht als auch bei der Sol-Schlacht anwesen war. Meine Schlussfolgerung daraus wäre, dass die Ereignisse um ST8 zwischen DS9 5x06 und 5x07 stattgefunden haben könnten. Es spielt auch noch hinein, dass erst im Laufe der 5. DS9-Staffel die Uniform gewechselt wurde, die in ST8 schon benutzt wurde. Es sprechen eindeutig viele Indizien dafür, dass die Schlacht zwischen Sternenflotte und Borg im ersten Drittel der 5. DS9-Staffel stattgefunden hat. --Mark McWire 15:20, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :das schließt allerdings auchnicht aus das es schon vorher einen borgangriff gegeben hat. oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:50, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Es wäre nicht völlig ausgeschlossen das es zwei verlustreiche Angriffe der Borg innerhalb eines Jahres gegeben hat. Die Überaschung in Picards Stimme/Gesichtsausdruck und auch in Admiral Hayes Gesichtsausdruck/Stimme aus ST8 spricht jedoch dafür, dass dies dann der erste Borgangriff dieser hypothetischen Angriffsserie war. Auch die Visionen von Picard deuten darauf hin. Alles in allem gibts für die Variante "Anfang 2373" deutlich mehr Indizien bzw scheinbare Folgeereignisse als für die Sternzeitangabe in dem Artikel. --Mark McWire 16:43, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich bin einem großen Irrtum aufgesessen: In 5x09 "Der Aufstieg" und in 5x11 "Dunkelheit und Licht" kan die Defiant vor! --Mark McWire 17:04, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :nimm mir das nicht übel, aber das ist deine meinung. wenn ich mir den anfang des filmes ansehe und mir vorstelle das vor ein paar monaten bereits eine invasion stattfand erscheint mir die reaktion picards und hayes angemessen. abgesehen davon ist picard nicht überrascht. er weis bereits wovon der admiral redet ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:23, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Natürlich ist es meine Meinung, aber sie begründet sich auf mehrere kanonische Sachverhalte und vorallem auf die Aussage von Sisko aus der Folge 5x14. Ich glaube nicht an die Hypothese der 2 Invasionen, sondern an nur eine Invasion. Ich glaube nach Wolf359 kaum, dass die Sternenflotte innerhalb kurzer Zeit zwei Kuben aufgehalten hat. Außerdem gibts am Ende der 5. DS9-Staffel nicht mehrere Folgen am Stück wo die USS Defiant gefehlt hat, was aber nach ST8 wohl unumgänglich ist, so wie das Schiff ausgesehen hat.--20:37, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Es gibt noch ein Problem an der Sache die mich etwas stutzig macht Worfs Uniform auf DS9 trägt er diese Uniform Sternenflottenuniform (2366-2373) bis zu der Folge "Der Aufstieg", im Film trägt Worf und die Crew der Defiant bereits diese Uniform Sternenflottenuniform (2373). Finde es ein wenig seltsam das da Crew die graue Uniform während des Films an hat, dann kehrt Worf und die Defiant Crew wieder zu DS9 zurück und zieht wieder die alte Uniform an nur um ein paar Wochen später wieder, ab der Folge "Heilige Visionen" zur grauen Uniform zu wechseln.--Klossi 19:13, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Dann fand es eben zwischen Heilige Visionen und Die Schatten der Hölle statt. Es gibt dort auch exakt zwei Folgen wo die Defiant nicht vorgekommen ist, zumindestens laut Script (Heilige Visionen und Das Baby. --Mark McWire 20:37, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Klingonen? Auf diesem Bild sieht man oben Links doch ein Klinisches Schiff oder? thumb|1000px|Größe angepasst--[[Benutzer:Bravomike|Bravomike 09:02, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC)]] --80.187.97.160 23:52, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Nein, das ist kein klingonisches Schiff. Es sieht eher wie ein Schiff der ''Norway''-Klasse aus. Klingonen waren jedenfalls nicht dabei (außer Worf) – dafür aber der ''Millenium Falcon'' ;)--Bravomike 09:02, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Borglogo Das Borg Logo wurde doch von den "Unabhängigen" Borg die für Lohr und Data gekämft haben verwendet ist es den sicher das dieses Logo auch das Symbol der Normalen Borg ist? :Nein, laut MA/en taucht dieses Logo der Borg bereits in als Logo der Borg auf. Ich habe jetzt gerade kein Bild gefunden, vertraue den Kollegen aber mal. Die Borg um Hugh unter Lore benutzen im Gegenteil dazu sogar eine umgedrehte Version des Logos (Bild), als Symbol ihrer Abspaltung, nehme ich mal an.--Bravomike 09:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe zwar lange gebraucht, um es zu finden, aber es ist da. Hier kann man an der Wand das rötliche Borg-Symbol sehen. Das Logo der Abtrünnigen ist einerseits gedreht, andererseits ist es auch rötlich gefärbt, anstelle des schwarzen Logos der Abtrünnigen. --D47h0r Talk 10:50, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, danke für's Raussuchen, das ist ein sehr interessanter Fund!--Bravomike 20:58, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Verschieben? Mich hat der Titel dieses Artikels schon immer gestört da er suggeriert das dieses Ereignis im Star Trek Universum exakt genauso genannt wird. Ich würde vorschlagen diesen Artikel nach Borgangriff (2373) oder so zu verschieben.-- 10:00, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Klingt gut. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:03, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich wäre auch dafür, den Artikel zu verschieben. --D47h0r Talk 14:08, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC)